Besos con sabor a sal
by White Necklace
Summary: "Cuando te sientes débil y derrotado, quieres alzarte y volver a batallar, ¿verdad?" [ Contenido adulto / Lemon ]
1. Sabor a sal

998, 999 y 1000. Tras la última sesión de abdominales del día, Goku suspiró tumbándose en el suelo utilizando sus manos como almohada. Una sonrisa sencilla asomaba por sus labios. Se sentía más fuerte que nunca, satisfecho consigo mismo y, a la vez, feliz de estar con los suyos.

—¡Cariño! ¡La comida está lista! —Se escuchaba a lo lejos en el interior de la casa, seguido de gritos de euforia de su hijo menor. Se llevó una mano al vientre notando que empezaban a sentir hambre al mencionar la comida pero, por una vez, no se levantó instantáneamente como solía, sino que contestó con un _"Ahora voy"_ y se quedó unos diez segundos más disfrutando del sol en la cara. Mientras tanto, su hijo mayor, Gohan, descendía las escaleras sosegando las prisas de Goten. Se reunió la familia Son al completo entorno a la mesa y empezaron a engullir la comida. Boles de arroz se vaciaban a un ritmo vertiginoso, sabrosas carnes eran arrancadas brutalmente de los huesos y distintas salsas recorrían la mesa de mano en mano como si montasen en una montaña rusa.

Chi-chi, la esposa de Goku, sonreía al verles disfrutar de los alimentos con tantas prisas y apoyó la mejilla en su mano contemplando la escena. Los varones clavaron los ojos en ella con curiosidad, pues para ellos resultaba inconcebible detener las mandíbulas y ella lo había logrado con facilidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá? —quiso saber Gohan, que era quien tenía la boca más libre en aquel momento. Su madre negó indicando que no pasaba nada malo.

—Nada, estoy viendo que nada ha cambiado después de tanto tiempo. Bueno, ahora tenemos a Goten, pero por lo demás seguimos siendo iguales —respondió ella—. ¡Comed, que se os enfría! —ordenó alzando algo más la voz intentando desviar el tema de conversación. Tras muchos platos, ahora vacíos, los tres saiyans resoplaban con esfuerzo en un intento de que sus estómagos no explotasen... aunque aún así Goku dejó sitio para un yogur, a duras penas.

—Mamá, hoy iré a estudiar con Videl, dentro de dos días tenemos un examen importante —le recordó el joven, pues ya le había informado con anterioridad de ello. Chi-chi asintió y le dio a su hijo algunas monedas por si después de estudiar querían ir a tomar algo, tuvo que aceptarlas a regañadientes pese a que él tenía su propio dinero.

—No se te ocurra volver sin haberle comprado algo bonito, a las mujeres nos gusta sentirnos halagadas, más aún si nos da un regalo un chico tan apuesto como mi hijo —le sugirió estirándole la mejilla sacándole los colores a Gohan, quien encontraba ese acto demasiado infantil para su persona, pero al estar en su propia casa no quiso recriminar nada ni llamar la atención y asintió sin más. Goten, algo celoso y viendo una posibilidad de aprovecharse del cariño que demostraba su madre, decidió intentar conseguir también algo.

—Yo también quiero dinero, porfi. Trunks y yo hemos visto juguetes en la feria de la ciudad y... —No pudo terminar la frase, la mirada de su madre lo decía todo y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del niño.

—Aunque... pensándolo bien tengo que aprender a ahorrar y ser responsable —terminó algo acobardado. Se empezaron a escuchar risas desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Goku empezaba a carcajearse de la situación y, como solía ocurrir, acabó contagiando la risa a los demás.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado nada, mujer, déjales más libertad a los críos. Gohan, estudia y pásatelo bien, pero aún no me hagas abuelo; y Goten, ¿qué te tiene dicho tu madre? Por el momento confórmate con ir con Trunks a la feria, yo te doy permiso, pero tendrás el dinero que te quiera dar tu madre.

Una vez más la cara de Gohan era un poema con tintes rojos. El saiyan negaba en rotundo agitando los brazos con brusquedad e incapaz de articular palabra alguna, Goten por el contrario simplemente aceptaba con resignación. La mujer de la casa aceptó las palabras de Goku, por una vez dejaría que les dijese a los pequeños qué hacer, pero aún así reivindicó quién llevaba los pantalones en esa familia con otra de sus miradas, esta vez con su esposo como víctima. Éste la notó como si de un enorme ki se tratase y, confuso, empezó a cavilar qué podía haber molestado a su esposa.

—Yo... yo... esto... ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó nervioso a punto de palidecer—. ¿Malos consejos?... ¿Tengo que lavar los platos?... ¡La dependienta de la tienda de ropa sólo era amable conmigo!... ¡Oh! Ya, _"Tras un entrenamiento, baño o escarmiento"_ —dijo recordando la frase que siempre le repetía la de la mirada asesina.

—Pues si ya lo sabes, venga, que ahora no hay nadie dentro.

Minutos más tarde Gohan se despedía de la familia, mochila al hombro y con más ganas de ver a su compañera de estudio que del propio estudio. Goten también marchaba, él surcando los cielos en dirección a casa de Trunks, volando como si lo hubiese podido hacer toda su vida.

El padre de familia se dirigió al baño y dejó caer al suelo la sudada camiseta. Se miró en el espejo haciendo algunas muecas y caras graciosas a la vez que hacía fuerza con su barriga hacia delante para parecer gordo, mofándose de la cantidad de comida que había ingerido.

—Sólo me falta ser amarillo y calvo... —murmuró acariciando sus abdominales mientras que con la otra mano giraba el grifo de la bañera para desatar el agua caliente. Con la bañera llena se deshizo de sus botas de entrenamiento y, como si fuesen tóxicas, las sacó del baño tapándose la nariz con cara de sufrir las consecuencias de sus entrenamientos.

—Chi-chi, ¿dónde puedo dejar esto para que no moleste?... ¿Chi-chi? ¿Qué pasa?

* * *

Dos lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de su mujer. Alertado corrió hacia ella plantándose enfrente y la examinó. Al verla sin heridas miró sus ojos fijamente hasta bajar la mirada a la sonrisa que dibujó, haciendo que el saiyan frunciese el ceño sin comprender.

—No es nada, cielo. Estaba viendo el álbum de fotos —Señaló dicho objeto en el sofá a su derecha—, y me he sentido muy feliz con la comida de hoy.

Respiró aliviado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mostrando los dientes en un intento de recobrar también él la sonrisa que había perdido momentos antes.

—La verdad es que te ha quedado muy rica, sí. Cada día cocinas mejor.

Volvió a repetirse la misma escena que había ocurrido con Gohan, sólo que esta vez los dedos de Chi-chi parecían tenazas clavadas en la mejilla de Goku y estiraban con fiereza.

—No es eso, tonto —susurró con un tono de voz angelical, al igual que su rostro, poco o nada acordes con la violencia de su mano.

—Me refería a estar todos reunidos, felices, riendo, con vidas cotidianas y no perdidos por el espacio o luchando contra horribles monstruos. —Pegó su cuerpo al de su esposo y posó ambas manos en sus mejillas, ofreciéndole un largo y dulce beso bañado en las lágrimas de ella. —Me he sentido feliz de que hayas vuelto a la vida, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. Casi había perdido la esperanza de que volvieses —confesó agachando la cabeza, haciendo que con ello más lágrimas cayesen. Goku, entristecido por ver el semblante de su mujer, trató de rebajarle la pena con sus palabras. Alzó la barbilla de Chi-chi y entrecruzaron miradas.

—No te negaré que yo tampoco sabía si podría volver algún día, pero... Nunca se me dieron bien estas cosas... lo mejor supongo que es disfrutar del presente y no pensar en los malos momentos. Volvemos a estar juntos y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

Ella asintió, él sonrió, ambos sonrieron. Ella se secó las lágrimas, él acercó sus labios, ambos se besaron de nuevo. Volvieron a abrazarse con el mismo cariño que se demostraron en su reencuentro y se empezaron a escuchar pequeñas risitas cómplices, seguras de sí mismas y de la solidez de la relación que tenían pese la ausencia de tantos por la muerte del saiyan durante la amenaza de Cell.

—Ve a bañarte, anda, ahora estoy sensible y quizás lavando los platos me distraiga y piense en otras cosas.

Goku pensó para sí mismo que él no sabía mucho acerca de esos temas, que no era el más indicado cuando se trataba de comprender los sentimientos de quienes le rodeaban y no sabía muy bien qué hacer en aquel momento, si dejarla tranquila como le pedía o apoyarla en momentos de tristeza. Recordó entonces las palabras de su amiga Bulma, quien sabía más que él respecto a ello, que decía:

 _"¿Cómo te lo diría, Goku?... Para que me entiendas, los humanos no tendremos tantas batallas como vosotros, los saiyans, pero tenemos también conflictos internos. Cuando te sientes débil y derrotado, quieres alzarte y volver a batallar, ¿verdad? Y a veces necesitas el apoyo de tus compañeros; de Krillin, de Piccolo y los demás, ¿no? Pues a las mujeres nos pasa lo mismo con vosotros, que tanto Vegeta como tú sois unos cabezotas, a veces tan sólo necesitamos saber que podemos contar con vosotros para seguir peleando y salir adelante."_

Bulma tenía razón, en esos momentos más malos necesitaba de su apoyo, no podía dejarla tranquila aunque se lo hubiese pedido, necesitaba saber que podía contar con él y él necesitaba demostrárselo.

—Ya habrá tiempo para lavar los platos, tengo una idea mejor. ¿Quieres que nos bañemos los dos? Así pasamos un rato juntos.

Chi-chi no esperaba esa sugerencia, al contrario, creía que tras el baño el hombre buscaría cualquier excusa para desaparecer y seguir con algún desmesurado entrenamiento. Se sintió extraña por un momento, como si ya no lo conociese como antes, pero aún así le había gustado esa nueva faceta y, tal y cómo él había dicho segundos antes, lo mejor era disfrutar el presente.

—Claro que quiero, cariño. Ve preparando el agua, voy a buscar ropa nueva y ahora voy.


	2. Aguas turbulentas

Tras coger ropa limpia la mujer volvió al cuarto de baño. Allí encontró a su marido metido ya en la bañera, con el cuello echado hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados acompañados de una media sonrisa relajada. A veces envidiaba esa capacidad que tenía para que los problemas le resbalasen, o quizás era ella que se preocupaba demasiado, jamás llegó una conclusión clara.

—Te veo bien, eh. ¿Está el agua bien? —quiso saber sentándose en el borde de la bañera. Rozó el agua con los dedos para comprobar la temperatura y, tras darle el visto bueno, salpicó la cara del saiyan, quien hizo una mueca para luego reírse.

—No podría estar mejor —afirmó éste abriendo los ojos finalmente tras quitarse las gotas de agua que le molestaban. Chi-chi asintió y volvió a erguirse, dejó la ropa limpia colgada del toallero y fue deshaciéndose de la sucia bajo la atenta mirada de Goku.

—Me he equivocado, sí podía —comentó entre risas contagiando a la mujer, quien se llevó la palma de la mano a la cara con resignación pues parecía que no, no había cambiado al fin y al cabo.

—Yo estaré mejor si me dejas un sitio, cariño, que ocupas toda la bañera —ordenó disimuladamente entrando en la bañera, colocando los pies a ambos lados de Goku esperando que se hiciese a un lado para poder estar junto a él. Él, sin embargo, no se movió, sino que recorrió con la vista cada centímetro de piel de Chi-chi. Ésta volvió a sonreír en percibirlo -no le resultó difícil- y se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva tapándose los pechos en el proceso.

—Cuento hasta tres. Uno... dos... ¡Oh! —Goku le cogió de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, poniendo el cuerpo de la mujer encima del suyo propio y frenando la cuenta atrás con un beso. Chi-chi se conformó, no estaba a su lado técnicamente pero incluso lo prefería.

—Qué travieso te has vuelto con los años, pillín —le susurró poniendo el dedo en la mejilla del chico para después devolverle el beso y otros tantos por cuenta propia. —Ahora entiendo por qué tengo dos hijos contigo, ¿cómo no caer embelesada?

Algo incómoda en aquella posición decidió dar media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Goku y colocándola encima de su pecho. Al guerrero también pareció gustarle el cambio, pues no tardó en aprovechar para agarrar ambos pechos de la mujer y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Un fogonazo de calor se había activado de repente haciendo acto de presencia en las mejillas de la ama de casa, amén de en otros lugares más ocultos por el agua.

—Hombre, no sé, hay muchas mujeres que no han tenido hijos conmigo, ¿No? Bulma, C18, la dependienta...

No respondió al momento. En lugar de ello cogió agua con ambas manos y se la echó por el pelo, dejando que cayese hacia un lado para que no molestase. Después, le miró de reojo y creando una sonrisa ladina murmuró:

—Y si lo has hecho que yo no me entere o verás, no tendrás batalla más terrible, sobre todo por haber nombrado sólo a chicas guapas —aseguró—. Quiero pensar al quedarte conmigo que tienes buen gusto para no quedarme atrás.

Asintió como si le fuese la vida en ello, aunque pensándolo bien quizás era así. Tras ello, deslizó una de sus manos hasta dar con lo que andaba buscando. Chi-chi mordió su labio inferior, se le habían acabado las ganas de hablar y, sin oponer demasiada resistencia, se encogió de piernas acariciando la mano de su esposo con los muslos. Ambos parecían sentir el mismo calor, ella entre los dedos de Goku y el de éste al finalizar la espalda de Chi-chi.

—Pensaba que estabas cansado de tanto entrenamiento —susurró ella observando lo que ocurría bajo la superficie del agua, acariciando a su vez las piernas de su amado. Éste llevó sus labios esta vez al cuello de la mujer, dejándole unos besos como ofrenda de su cariño y rozando alguna que otra vez la piel con sus dientes.

—El cuerpo hay que llevarlo al límite.

* * *

No supo cómo responderle coherentemente tras esa frase. Su tono desafiante, su predisposición, su iniciativa o quizás la imaginación propia habían nublado sus pensamientos. Sabía qué se avecinaba y cómo se avecinaba, no le pillaba de nuevo realmente, pero aún así algo le decía que aquel Goku no era el mismo con el que se había casado años atrás, no. Quizás ahora lo encontraba algo más salvaje en su actitud, posiblemente promovida por pelea tras pelea, pero ese mismo _'lado oscuro'_ le daba fuerzas para luchar tantas veces por su familia y, en ocasiones como esa, para trastocar los instintos de su pareja.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que llevas toda la razón del mundo. —Se alzó levemente en cuclillas y volvió a sentarse, esta vez con el miembro de su marido por delante de ella, rozando su sexo y, al otro lado, lo aprisionó con su mano derecha. Goku alzó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza curioso, poco podía intuir las sensaciones de desconcierto que estaba despertando en ella, pero aún así no le disgustó para nada que quisiese llevar las riendas de la situación. Chi-chi se echó algo hacia atrás y, con su mano izquierda mano rozando la barbilla de éste, le miró fijamente mientras movía su cintura en círculos, provocando placer a ambos con ello.

—¿Pero, y esto? —preguntó él soltando algunos suspiros, pronunciándose los mismos al ver la lengua de la humana humedeciéndose los labios en una actitud juguetona.

—No sé, por probar cosas nuevas —exhaló ella soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones notando como el cuerpo de él rozaba sus labios del sur.

Goku se mojó la frente para rebajar los calores y, por no dejarle todo el trabajo, volvió a bajar la mano a su entrepierna moviendo los dedos en círculo. Los suspiros de Chi-chi aumentaron convirtiéndose en jadeos hasta soltar un pequeño grito de placer.

—Así no creo que llegue a la cama, eh —dijo sumamente excitado retirando la mano de la mujer. Ella no entendía por qué hacia eso, más aún tras esa frase. ¿No quería decir eso que iba por buen camino?

—¿No te ha gustado?—quiso saber con cierta preocupación. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos esperando la respuesta, los abrió algo más en ver cómo su chico la sentaba con fuerza en el borde de la bañera arrinconándola contra la pared y los abrió aún más en sentir la lengua que la había besado en curiosas regiones.

—¿Pero qué?... ¡Goku!... ¡No seas... ¡Ay...! Jiji...¡Oye! ¡Vigila esos dientes que ya has comido!

* * *

Poco podían concentrarse al principio entre risas y miraditas cómplices, poca prisa tenían ahora que ambos hijos estaban fuera y habían marchado hacía relativamente poco, por lo que podían permitirse el lujo de jugar como buena pareja que eran. Las carcajadas fueron cesando para dar lugar a otra clase de actividades con la boca. La lengua de Goku volvió a recorrer las intimidades de aquella mujer con la que decidió compartir su vida y, en aquel momento, logró olvidar por completo todo lo demás para poder centrarse en ella misma. No parecía que fuese a cesar en breves, e intencionadamente sólo quería pensar en aquel moreno de alocados cabellos que le robó el corazón hacía tantos años.

Acarició la cabeza de su esposo contemplando aquel sensual espectáculo y, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Murmuró un _"Bésame"_ tan dulce que incluso los caracteres de los hombres iguales al del príncipe saiyan se hubiesen ablandado y rendido a sus pies. Goku subió de nuevo a besar los labios del norte, mas no desplazó la ubicación de su mano, la cual hasta hacía poco acompañaba a la lengua cual fiel escudera.

—¿Algún día podría dejar de amarte aunque me lo propusiese? —preguntó retóricamente él, intentando ser algo más romántico como ella.

—Te animo a intentarlo, pero también a fracasar en el intento —respondió ella, intentando a su vez sonar más guerrera, al igual que él solía ser. Acarició con su dedo índice las intimidades de él, subiendo y bajando de forma lenta y provocativa con gran armonía, recorriendo el instrumento principal junto con sus dos acompañantes. Pasó después a agarrar con ambas manos a aquel firme soldado deseoso de abrir fuego y, con algo más de fuerza y rapidez que antes, empezó a masajearlo. Chi-chi observaba a su esposo, su cuerpo y obviamente los jugueteos entre ambos. Empezó a notar sus brazos más tensos, después sus pectorales, y no tardó en advertir qué ocurría pues no era la primera vez, aunque por una vez lo consentiría.

La cabellera del saiyan adquirió un tono dorado, elevándose al igual que su musculatura, convirtiéndolo en un súper guerrero de fase uno. Agarró los muslos de ella con fiereza y cierta desesperación. Su respiración se mostraba más agitada si cabe y, si no lo conociese como lo hacía, hubiese asustado a Chi-chi. Normalmente no le gustaba ese estado, le hacía creer que su familia se convertía en delincuentes, pero correría el riesgo esa vez. Por que Goku se desahogase, por desahogarse ella.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—¡No puede ser! ¡El ki de Kakarot ha aumentado drasticamente en apenas un segundo! ¡Ese idiota debe de estar buscando nuevas estratagemas para superarme! ¡Es simplemente...! —gruñó Vegeta lejos de su rival. Su frase se vio interrumpida por su esposa.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de pensar en él incluso cuando estamos haciéndolo?! —Bulma, contemplando al saiyan esposado al cabecero de la cama, volvió a atizarle con un látigo.

—¡No estaba pensando en él! ¡Es solo...! —De nuevo otro latigazo. Acto seguido, la de azulados cabellos se subió de rodillas a la cama, poniéndose encima del príncipe.

—Calla, esclavo. No te he dado permiso para hablar —ordenó abriéndose la camisa haciendo saltar los botones para después acallarle con un beso y escuchar el timbre de la puerta a lo lejos.

—Malditos críos... —volvió a gruñir en detectar los poderes de Trunks y Goten. De nuevo un golpe, esta vez en la cara, aunque realmente disfrutaba de aquella práctica violenta.

— _NO_ se habla —recalcó la mujer poniéndose un camisón por encima y tras ofrecerle una sonrisa altiva a su amante salió de la habitación.

—¡Eh! ¡Mujer! ¡No me dejes así si vas a dejar que entren! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo!

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Goku estaba en las últimas, necesitaba a su mujer y la necesitaba ya.

—Vamos, cielo, ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor. —De poco sirvió aquella frase, no era la boca de su mujer lo que deseaba sentir, no, lo que deseaba era completar aquel ancestral puzzle que se resolvía en juntar el cuerpo de una hembra y un varón, satisfacer sus más básicos instintos. Negó a modo de respuesta y acarició las manos de su esposa, aunque en caso de no encontrase donde lo hacían hubiese agarrado su miembro.

—Oh... creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir, y comparto la idea. —Acercó sus caderas a las de él, él las tomó, pero en lugar de hacer lo que tenía en mente, puso a Chi-chi de pie en la bañera y llevó sus manos al borde de la misma. Tras ello, la rodeó con los brazos desde atrás y buscó la entrada al Paraíso, donde arremetió con fuerza.

—¡Goku! Estás desconocido... —Los ojos de ella estaban abiertos como platos, más aún tras recibir algunas embestidas del saiyan en aquella legendaria forma dorada.

—Si... si te duele paro... aunque... —Era lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza. La mujer buscaba también aumentar aquella sensación echando su cuerpo hacia atrás para una penetración más profunda, un mix perfecto entre lo activo y lo pasivo. Miró hacia el suelo mientras gemían, viendo como su cabello le envolvía el rostro y al mirar hacia abajo pudo contemplar cómo Goku volvía a agarrar sus pechos, a la par que la acción que se desarrollaba en sus entrepiernas.

—No, no, todo bien... sigue... así va bien... —gruñó reprimiendo algo sus jadeos. Su hombre recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, bajando desde los pechos a las caderas y de éstas a las nalgas, acariciándolas y agarrándolas haciéndolas suyas. Al volver a subirlas a las caderas dejaron de reprimir sus voces y sus complejos. Ambos gemían, a ratos armoniosamente y al unísono, otras más alto que la contraparte, pero sintiendo los dos el mismo deseo irrefrenable por el otro. El desenlace no tardó en llegar tras haber llevado ritmos tan bestiales y, tratando de recobrar algo las fuerzas, separaron sus cuerpos sentándose los dos en el fondo de la bañera con las piernas cruzadas.

* * *

Se miraron fijamente calmando el ritmo de sus respiraciones, soltando algunas risitas divertidas de por medio junto con algún quejido esporádico.

—Pudiendo hacer esto siempre recuérdame por qué tuvimos críos... —se burló el saiyan recobrando su aspecto original de cabellera negra. Chi-chi le lanzó la esponja para que se lavase, frunciendo los labios tratando de ocultar sin éxito una pequeña sonrisa por ese comentario.

—Precisamente por esto tuvimos críos. No vienen solos, ¿sabes?

En lugar de enjabonarse a sí mismo, empezó a pasar la esponja por el cuerpo de su mujer, volviendo al juego de los besos, esta vez de forma más pausada y cariñosa que lasciva.

—Pensaba que te los concedía Shenron si le pedías el deseo —rió—. Por cierto, ¿no deberías llamar a Bulma avisando de que va Goten para allá?

—Está más que acostumbrada, tranquilo. Me preocupa más Gohan... ¿Cómo crees que le irá con esa chica? —preguntó dándole un besito de esquimal a su hombre.

—Supongo que bien, es un buen chico. ¿Te imaginas que ellos también estén hac...? —No llegó a decir su frase, Chi-chi le tapó la boca con la mano, sumándole a ello una mirada de las suyas, asesina y peligrosa.

—Ni se te ocurra seguir por ahí. Gohan es un chico responsable y está de exámenes, sabe que tiene que centrarse en los estudios. —Intentó convencerse a sí misma, aunque interiormente la colmaban las dudas. Goku no quiso intervenir más, de hecho lo consideró la opción más sensata. Tras acabar de bañarse se enfundaron en sus pijamas y volvieron a encontrarse en el sofá, habían decidido ver una película en lo que volvían los pequeños de la casa, así pasarían un rato juntos de una forma más _'relajada'_.

—¿Entonces a Videl tengo que llamarla "nuera"?

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Nota:** Aish, pobre Vegeta v.v Por cada historia mía que leáis contribuís a que Bulma use la llave para soltarle. O no, pero sólo lo descubriréis si leéis. Un saludo xD.


	3. Primeros amores

Gohan inspiró hondo y bajó la vista a su regalo, una caja de dulces y sabrosos bombones que sabía que a Videl le agradaban, pues ella misma lo había dicho. Procuró, eso sí, evitar a toda costa aquellas cajas cuya forma se trataba de un corazón, pues pese a que por su cabeza imaginaba a la chica como algo más que una amiga, no pretendía dar lugar a malentendidos, más aún con el fuerte carácter de la hija de Mr. Satán. Ésta no tardó en abrir la puerta. Su rostro serio, acompañado de sus dos zafiros tan solo afeados por su ceño fruncido, hicieron que el joven se arrepintiese en el acto de haber programado aquella tarde de estudio; aunque, por fortuna para él, aquella frialdad se desvaneció en cuanto la muchacha vio que era él quien había picado a la puerta y lo acogió con una cálida sonrisa.

—Oh, eres tú, Son Gohanda. No te esperaba tan pronto, pensaba que sería otro reportero queriendo entrevistar a mi padre; llevan toda la mañana detrás suyo... No te quedes en la puerta, vamos, pasa —instó Videl, colocando la mano en la espalda del Son y obligándole a avanzar. Éste no pronunció palabra alguna, sino que adquirió algo de rojez en sus mejillas y alzó la vista al techo, paseándola después por el resto de la casa. Al verse con dificultades para hablar, extendió las manos y le ofreció aquel obsequio que traía consigo. Videl lo observó perpleja unos segundos hasta que volvió a sonreír.

—Te... Te he traído un... Por las molestias... Espero... —balbuceó el moreno. Videl asintió y respondió:

—Me encantan, Gohan. Muchas gracias. —Sintió alivio, sumado a cierta alegría en verla sonriente gracias a él, y por supuesto, al consejo de su madre. Aún sin haber logrado mediar palabra, Videl prosiguió: —Los guardaremos de premio para cuando nos aprendamos la lección, así nos sabrán mejor. De igual modo tenemos toda la tarde, ¿quieres tomar algo primero? —sugirió ella, dirigiendo su mirada de forma intermitente hacia Gohan mientras identificaba los sabores de los bombones dentro de la caja.

—Me encantaría, claro —accedió él, algo más calmado.

* * *

Los minutos se habían convertido en horas, horas llenas de risas cómplices que habían dejado el estudio en un segundo plano pese a ser el objetivo principal del plan. Gohan aún deslizaba su atención entre los textos de los libros, únicamente los resaltados con fosforito amarillo conforme eran importantes, mientras que su compañera había desistido por hoy y ordenaba un poco libros y libretas en pos de no dar muy mala impresión. Volvió la vista al chico y se sentó a su lado, tomando un par de bombones y dejando uno en su palma.

—Son nuestra recompensa, creo que nos la hemos ganado pero bien. —No podía estar más de acuerdo. Dejó el libro a un lado y se llevó el premio a la boca, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que no tardó en contagiarse a la chica. Estaba a gusto, el mero hecho de tener a alguien de su edad con quien pasar el rato ya le mejoraba el humor, ya no solo por ser Videl, sino por no sentir la obligación de tener que entrenar para ser más fuerte. Videl era una chica guerrera, pero a juzgar por su expresión también disfrutaba aquellos momentos.

—Sí, creo que mi cabeza va a explotar si sigo. Si nos hubiese visto el profesor ya nos habría dado la nota máxima —comentó convencido. Su amiga le dio la razón y, en escuchar la puerta, ambos se giraron para ver. Se trataba de Mr. Satán, quien saludó cordialmente a su invitado y, por otra parte, informó a su hija de que no podría estar presente en la cena. No le dio importancia, al fin y al cabo siempre estaba grabando anuncios, patrocinando cualquier cosa o en eventos deportivos; se había acostumbrado a comer sola. Aun así, esta vez podría ser diferente:

—Es tarde ya, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? Sería una pena que marchases ya ahora que hemos acabado de estudiar, y aún me tienes que contar muchas cosas como cómo aprendiste a volar. —Su tono parecía ser más una amenaza encubierta que una invitación, mas no pudo declinar la oferta, tanto por gusto propio como por ser incapaz de dejar a la pobre chica sola para cenar.

—Déjame solamente que avise en casa, no quiero que se preocupen. —Su contraria asintió y se alzó, dirigiéndose tras ello a la puerta.

—Sin problema. Yo voy a ver qué podemos hacer para comer.

* * *

Tras conseguir el permiso de su padre, fue en busca de la cocina siguiendo el ki de la morena. La encontró preparando algo de carne y verduras, tarareando una canción que desconocía pero que se le antojó adorable, al igual que la cantante en verla así; no conocía aquella faceta de Videl y, a decir verdad, ella también se sorprendía por su repentina felicidad.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Eres el invitado, Gohan, claro que no. Siéntate y ponte cómodo, o mejor, ve contándome por qué sabías volar. Quiero saber cosas de ti y de tu familia. —La tensión se agravó con creces con aquellas palabras. ¿Estaría bien confesarle sus secretos? ¿Qué opinarían los Son? ¿Y el resto de guerreros Z? No debía precipitarse, sería mejor ir con cautela:

—Quizás después de la cena —dijo en un burdo intento de ganar tiempo—. Además, soy el invitado, ya que no me dejas ayudarte, qué menos que preguntar yo. —A la fémina no le convenció aquel juego, pero aún así jugaría si con ello obtenía información del saiyan.

—Adelante pues, ¿qué quieres saber?

El estudiante formuló algunas preguntas de tanteo y otras tantas relacionadas con el estudio por añadir algunas risas a la conversación. Cuando la cena estuvo casi lista, pronunció la pregunta cuya respuesta temía:

—¿Y qué tal los amores? ¿Hay algún afortunado rondando por ahí? —La víctima de aquella pregunta se tensó y frunció los labios, maldiciendo en el proceso el momento en el que le permitió aquel juego de preguntas. Sirviendo poco después el menú, se dignó a contestar:

—Hay un chico que me parece majo —admitió—, aunque no creo que sienta lo mismo por mí, ni siquiera parece que se haya dado cuenta de lo que siento yo. —Sonrió algo triste. En ver aquella sonrisa, la del muchacho se esfumó, pues sabía que había tratado un tema que no debía. Aún así, no le importó proseguir:—. Ahora es cuando dices algo como "Peor para él" o algo así, ¿no? —comentó presionando a Gohan, quién no sabía qué decir—. Es broma, tonto. Va, me toca: ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

No supo si sentirse aliviado o más acobardado todavía; odiaba tener tan poca mano con las mujeres; ¡por favor, si ni siquiera podía pronunciar una frase entera sin trabarse! Si más no, en pos de que olvidase el mal rato y complacerla, le respondió:

—Sí, una vez... Bueno, dos, pero... La segunda es algo reciente, no sé si considerarlo como tal. —Y si la curiosidad mató al gato, tras aquella respuesta Videl era un felino con ansias de pasar al Otro Mundo. Como no podía ser de otra forma, preguntó por ambas veces, obteniendo por ahora la primera de ellas:

* * *

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _El torneo de Cell estaba próximo. Son Gohanda intercambiaba golpes con su padre y Piccolo en forma de super guerrero, la cual apenas le suponía un esfuerzo ya mantener. Para su sorpresa, logró derribar al namekiano, mas no pudo contra su otro adversario. Goku, ya agotado, secó el sudor de su frente._

 _—Lo has hecho bien, hijo, ve a descansar un rato, tu cuerpo también necesita reposar para entrenar. —Y, siguiendo el consejo de su padre, el joven Gohan dejó a sus compañeros de entrenamiento proseguir con éste mientras él se alejaba con intención de regresar a casa. Mientras sobrevolaba el bosque, escuchó un grito entre los árboles que hizo que una bandada de pájaros se elevase. Bajó presto a investigar y allí estaba la que sería su primer amor, una niña con más o menos su edad, de largo y negro cabello, acorralada por un oso. Observó la escena desde las ramas, acercándose a través de ellas con rapidez mas con cautela, y frunció el ceño en ver las intenciones del animal. La niña, en verse acorralada, intentó subir por una gran roca a sus espaldas, sin éxito. La bestia, amenazante, no tardó en lanzar un zarpazo contra su víctima que, para su sorpresa, desapareció de escena._

 _—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz de un chico. Abrió los ojos asustada y contempló el rostro del saiyan, de dorados cabellos y azulados orbes como los suyos, y sintió cómo el corazón quería salírsele del pecho por aquella situación—. Estás a salvo —pronunció con calidez. Ella asintió, perpleja, y abrazó con fuerza a su salvador; quería ser fuerte, pero estar tan cerca de la muerte la había superado. El Son giró su cabeza a un lado en escuchar el bramido del osezno y decidió que era el momento de alejarse, por lo que con aquella niña en brazos echó a volar en dirección contraria al animal._

 _Al poco llegaron a un gran lago, presidido de una enorme cascada, y aterrizó en la orilla. Comprobó si la chiquilla estaba bien y fue entonces cuando vio que un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la sentó a su lado y le agarró la mano._

 _—Eh, tranquila, ya ha pasado, todo va a ir bien. Vamos, no llores, alegra esa cara. —La pequeña asintió y limpió sus ojos con su antebrazo derecho, murmurando un ténue "Gracias" después._

 _—Desearía ser fuerte —confesó la joven, y apretó algo más la mano de Gohan. Él, sonrió._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

El Gohan del presente también sonrió en recordar la escena, al contrario que su amiga que se mostraba seria, pensativa si cabe.

—Y entonces le dije...

—Que según dicen las leyendas, si reúnes las siete esferas de dragón y lo invocas, puedes pedirle el deseo que quieras para que se te haga realidad —finalizó ella. El Son alzó las cejas, sorprendido, la creía lista pero aquello fue demasiado, debía ser aquella tan nombrada intuición femenina.

—Muy precisa para solo adivinar, ¿es que es lo que le dicen todos los chicos a las chicas que les gustan? —farfulló, y , cruzándose de brazos, preguntó mientras alzaba la barbilla en pose altiva:—. Bien, si tan lista eres, ¿qué pasó después?

Videl bajó la vista a la comida y frunció los labios, dejando los palillos a un lado. Suspiró y se reclinó sobre la mesa fijando sus ojos en los de Gohan, analizándolo, como si quisiese ver el contenido de sus pensamientos. Éste no se achantó —bueno, algo sí—, y le mantuvo la mirada.

—Seguisteis hablando un poco. Te ofreciste a llevarla a casa; se negó, estabais muy a gusto el uno con el otro. Sonrió aún con algunas lágrimas en su cara y, cuando quisiste darte cuenta, te estaba dando un beso con sabor a sal por esas lágrimas. Prometisteis volveros a ver pero ella nunca volvió a aparecer. —Gohan volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez con la boca algo entreabierta. ¿Cómo sabía todo aquello? Solo podía saberlo si...

—Videl... —Reparó entonces nuevamente en aquel oscuro cabello, ahora corto; en aquellos ojos de color del cielo que desde mucho antes de pisar aquella casa habían logrado encandilarlo, y tras pensarlo detenidamente, corroboró su teoría:—. Tú eras aquella niña...

Videl no contestó. En su lugar, volvió la mirada a su comida aunque por poco tiempo, pues se dijo a sí misma que debía ser fuerte, esta vez sí.

—Sabía yo que no era normal que volases como aquel niño, Gohan. —Respiró hondo, empezando a notar un nudo en la garganta—. Te recordaba más rubio —rió, algo nerviosa. Aquella risa se dinamitó en ver enfrente de sí a un Gohan convertido en el guerrero de la leyenda saiyan, de dorados cabellos y celestes orbes. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par y su silla dejó escapar un pequeño chirrido en moverse hacia atrás. Entendía algunas cosas pero se le escapaban tantas otras, lo único que tenía claro era que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

—Creo que nos debemos algunas explicaciones —dijo él pausadamente.


End file.
